Girl with the Ice ( Cato love story)
by Hgremixers4
Summary: This is the story of 16 year old Isabelle Icenberg and how she got into the 74th Hunger Games. What if Katniss didn't volunteer? What happens when she meets the boy from D2? She may be small and from District 12 but is also quite deadly. These games were only meant for fighting but what else could they also end up becoming? Read this story and find out
1. 1 It's just the beginning

Hey there, I'm Isabelle Icenberg and this is the story of how I got into the Hunger Games and found someone that changed my life forever. I hope you enjoy.

"Crunch". I spin around, knife ready to throw, only to see Katniss and Gale. Katniss is like my sister. We grew up together and learned how to hunt with our fathers out in the woods, until both of our dads died in a mine explosion. My mom died when giving birth to me so, the Everdeen's took and raised me. Ever sense that, we became closer. As for Gale, I would consider him as a hunting partner of mine, but to Katniss, I honestly do not know.

" Whoa there little one". Gale said as I lowered the knife I made. Little one is my nickname. I may be small but I am deadly even though I'm from District 12.

" Sorry, I thought you were someone else." I replied.

" It's ok, I did that to Gale earlier... So,catch anything yet? Katniss asked eagerly.

I look down at my empty snare and motion to it to show I haven't caught anything. We stood there for about a minute in an awkward silence until Gale spoke up.

" Should we start heading back. The Reaping starts in a couple hours."

A shiver goes down my spine at the word Reaping. I'm only in the ball 12 times but I'm still nervous. I mean I do have a good chance of winning with my skills. Not to brag but I'm good with a bow, not as good as Katniss though, knife throwing is probably my best skill, I'm not bad with snares, and I guess I'm a fast runner, but that's it!

I fallow Gale and Katniss out of the woods and through the fence. When we arrive in town the people are already setting up for the Reaping and preparing. I quickly close the door behind me as I enter the Everdeen's home.

I then go upstairs to get in my reaping dress. I open up mine and Katniss' room door to find a beautiful white, lace dress on my bed. I quickly put it on and look at myself in the mirror. It looks, I don't even know how describe how pretty it is. It goes down to my knees and has skinny straps to make it almost look strapless.

" You look beautiful" Katniss says at the doorway. She has on a light blue dress that goes a little past her knees and flows a little as she walks. I also notice that she has a braid that goes down the back of the head and into a side braid.

" Not as beautiful as you" I say as she walks in our room. I walk over to her and give her a hug. I know she is worried for Prim, sense it is her first year, so I promised Katniss that if Prim gets reaped then I would volunteer for her. I doubt that she will get picked sense she was only put in once.

" Should we get going" I ask. She nods.

~~~AT THE REAPING~~~

It' ok Prim, they're just going to take a little blood" Katniss tries to calm Prim down as we wait to get signed in. It's mine and Katniss' like fifth year I think, so I'm used to getting pricked to sign in.

Katniss and I stand next to each other sense we are in the same age group. I give her a reassuring smile and take a deep breath before the Reaping begins.

"Welcome, welcome" Effie, our Capitol escort says cheerily in her Capitol accent." Now before we get Reaping I have a special video to show you that came all the way from the Capitol!" She says pointing at the screen. It's kinda funny because she says it's a 'special video' and yet they play the same one each year.

" I just love that" she says after mouthing the last phrase. " Well lets get started. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor! Now as usual, ladies first!"

She walked over to the ball that said ladies on it with her 5 inch heals tapping on the Justice Building stage. She stuck her hand into the ball and pulled out a slip. My hands were shaking, badly. I have that habit where my hands shake when I'm nervous.

Effie walked back to the microphone with her pink wig slightly of center. Gosh, Capitol people dress really weird and say that is normal. She cleared her voice.

"The 74th girl tribute from District 12 is Primrose Everdeen."

WAIT WHAT!

This can't be happening...


	2. Chapter 2 Saying Goodbye

I nearly fainted. Her name was only in there once! I look over to see Katniss is in shock. Then I remember that I had a promise.

"I volunteer" I nearly screamed as I ran out I to he middle of the aisle. The Peacekeepers ran out to stop me but I fought back. "I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled again.

" I believe we have a volunteer" Effie said into the microphone. "Well come on up then".

Before I went up on stage, I ran over to Prim and gave her a hug.

"Shhh, Prim, it's ok. Go find your mom." She wouldn't let go of me until Gale came over and carried her over to her mom.

What did I just do...

The Peacekeepers surrounded me as I walked up to the stage. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I paused looking at them. "Be confident, you don't want to be easy prey" I thought in my head.

" Well what is your name" Effie asked me when I got up on stage. She pointed the microphone at me.

"Isabelle Icenberg" I said trying to be and sound confident "Primrose is my best friend's sister" I finished.

"Well let's give a had for our very first volunteer" Effie started to clap while everyone else in the crowd pressed their three middle fingers to their mouth and then raised them to me to show respect.

Effie paused, not knowing what to say. "Well let's move on to the boys" she said after a few seconds. She walked over to the other ball and back, after getting a slip, with her heels tapping softly on the stage.

Holding out the slip, " Braydon Parkers"

A somewhat muscular boy who looks like he's my age, 16, walks up onto the - wait I know that kid. He's the one who kept bothering Katniss and I after our dad's died in the mine explosion... I can't wait to get my hands on him, but first I'll need a knife... Thud! I nearly jump and turn to see that someone fell on stage.

Wait I recognize him too. He is Haymitch, the now drunk guy who won the 50th Hunger Games. I guess he's our mentor now, he doesn't look very reliable though.

"Well, shake hands" Effie instructs Braydon and I. I must of been in my own little world because Braydon's hand was already out of me to shake. I took it, just to be polite, and quickly shook it before letting go. His hand was firm and something told me that his shake was saying that I was going to be his first kill.

Like that was going to happen. If anything he would be my first kill.

We got led into the Justice Building where we got separated and taken into different rooms to say goodbye to people who wanted to.

The room I was put in had two velvet chairs and a leather love seat. The walls were painted a light blue and there was a small window on one wall that overlooked the stage.

The first people to visit me and say goodbye were , Prim, and Katniss. Prim ran over to me knocking me into one of the velvet chairs.

"Thank you" she whispers into my ear. I never told her I would volunteer for her if she got picked...

"It's ok Prim" she started to cry into my shoulder. I set her down and plant a small kiss on her head.

Next, I turn to Mrs. Everdeen. She embraces me in a hug. "Stay alive" is the only thing she says to me before letting go. I nod before practically running at Katniss.

"I can't bear to lose you... Please, try to win... For me." She says her voice cracking. I let go of the hug and a tear falls down her cheek fallowed by another. My eyes water up, about to spill if I blink.

"Don't worry Katniss, I'll be coming home" I say before they are pulled out of the room by Peacekeepers.

Gale enters the room shortly after and pulls me into a hug. After about 30 seconds he pulls away and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"You need to get to a weapon. Either a bow or knives." He looks at me straight in the eye.

"But Gale-"

"No. You are stronger than they are. You can win this... I'll see you soon Little One", he says as he is taken out by Peacekeepers.

Not to long after Gale goes I have more visitors. The baker and his son, I think.

"That was very brave of you... Here". The baker hands me a neckless with a locket. I take it and turn it over in my hands and finally find the opening. I open it to find a picture of my dad in it. A single tear falls down my cheek.

"Your father and I were very good friends", he says with a small smile also emphasizing the word "very".

"Thank you" I whisper as I stare at the picture.

His son only says " good luck" when they both leave, leaving me here alone.


	3. Chapter 3 The Train Ride

One minute passed as I waited in the small room, for the Peacekeepers to come take me to the train station.

"Lets go". One of the Peacekeepers instructed. I fasten the locket around my neck so I won't lose it. Hey. Maybe this can be my District token.

I fallowed them out of the room, trying to take in as much of District 12 I can before I leave.

I then get to a rickety old truck, outside the building, that is supposed to take Braydon and I to the train station. I roll my eyes at it and get in, knowing that I have no choice.

After a couple minutes we take off towards the station.

The door opens, revealing the inside of the train.

I get on and the first thing I notice is how much food is on the table. It's enough to feed the Everdeen's and I for a month! Or more! That was probably the only thing I liked about this.

But I'm not really hungry so I go sit on one of the blue velvet chairs, nicer than the ones in the Justice Building and look around.

There is the table and a big chandelier above it, a couple more of the chairs like the one I'm sitting on, small windows line both of the long sides of the train car, and really soft carpets.

This must be the dinning car.

Effie comes running into the room and tells me to come with her. I mind as well sense it's polite and there is nothing else to do.

I get up from the chair and fallow her out of the car and down a little hallway and into a-bedroom? I didn't realize the bedrooms would be so nice. There was a queen size bed with really soft pillows and sheets, a dresser made out of beautiful wood, a little bathroom, and small vanity outside it.

"Don't you just love it" Effie squeals. I nod putting on one of my fake smiles, she couldn't tell though.

"Well, why don't you get cleaned up and meet the rest of us in the dinning car for supper." She says. Again, I nod and walk to the bathroom.

I find many different types of soaps and shampoos in a dispenser thing in the shower, and a thing that changes the water temperature and how it comes out of the shower head.

I shut the door and quickly undress and hop in the shower.

I go through the shampoos and pick out one that smells like strawberries. I just love that smell...

After I'm done in the shower I rap up in a blue towel and go to the dresser. I find many different clothes in it and pick out black sweatpants and a pink tank top. Something just casual and comfy. That's how I normally roll.

I go out of my room and walk down the narrow hallway to get to the dinning room. As I'm walking, I fasten the locket around my neck( I took it off before I got in the shower).When I get there Braydon and Haymitch are sitting at the table discussing something that looks important while Effie is on one of the chairs fixing her makeup. I walk over to the table and take a seat at the end chair and grab a roll of one of the platers.

"Well hello there Isabelle". Haymitch says, his breath full of liquor. I scrunched my nose at the smell.

"So, when do we start" I ask, putting my elbows on the table, taking a bite of the roll.

"Excuse me" Haymitch replies. I can tell that he doesn't like me.

"I said, when do we start training?" My voice getting louder. I get annoyed easily. Not to mention I'm impatient too.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa, I just got here about an hour ago. I need time to settle in." He said. Then taking a drink of his liquor.

I glare at him.

Everything happened so fast after that. Haymitch reached for more liquor; I slammed a knife in the table front of his hand to stop him; Effie yelled at me; we made an agreement that if Braydon and I don't get in the way of Haymitch's drinking then he will help us.

"Fine" I said and slumped back in my chair.

"Just don't drink too much" Braydon said as he got up and left the room.

"So what's your skill?" Haymitch asked after Braydon left.

"Uhh, I'm good with a bow and I'm a fast runner, but my best skill is throwing knives"I answer.

"I can tell" he said picking up the knife I stuck into the table. I give him a look that made him stop.

"Time to go to bed, we have a big, big, day tomorrow!" Effie stood up from her chair.

I gave in and went back to my room where I changed onto my pajamas and crawled into bed.

Tomorrow my life changes forever.


	4. Chapter 4 Ice?

Get up, get up. We have a big,big, day today! " Effie came running into my room.

"Fine", I groan as I sit up in bed knowing I am no match for her.

I get out of bed and go to the dresser. I throw on a red tank top,a white, light weight over top and skinny jeans. I just leave my hair down knowing that I will have to take it out later.

I walk out of my room and into the dinning car where everyone else is. I grab a glass of orange juice and sip on it, I'm not really hungry so I just skip the rest of breakfast.

"Wow" Braydon stands up and points to the window. I look over and see that we have arrived in the Capitol. There are huge buildings and more and more people appear as we get closer to the station. I bet everyone wants to see the tributes especially because there was a volunteer from an outlying District, which was me.

"Now when you get into the Remake room, do not resist or do anything to upset your prep team", Haymitch says before we get off.

"Wait why?" I ask.

"Just do what I say and you will be fine, ok?"

"Fine" I say as I get off

~~~~IN THE REMAKE ROOM~~~~

Rrriiiipp. My hands grip the side of the table I'm on I am trying my hardest to not say anything to upset them.

"Ok that's the last one", says Treen after she finishes pulling off the last strip of hair on my leg. She's part of my prep team along with Abnee and Cloud.

I been in here for almost three hours and all they've done was pull every single hair off my body, except for my head, and clean me. After they finish cleaning me and making me "perfect", I am left in a room where I am supposed to meet my stylist.

"That was very brave of you to volunteer", I shoot up into sitting position and see someone walking towards me. He is dark skinned and really doesn't look like he's from the Capitol at all. I also noticed that he has gold eyeliner, but that was it for makeup, not like boys need any.

"My name is Cinna"he said holding out his hand.

I take and shake it.

"Isabelle Icenberg". I reply, even though he probably knew already. "So, you are supposed to, like, make me stand out from the others."

"Yep, and I have some really great ideas."

I tilt my head and furrow my eyebrows as to ask what he means. "But I'm from District 12, we're coal miners."

"I know, but, to be honest, I wanted District four-I do a lot of things that relate to it-for example, water and ice creations, but, when I saw your last name, I was thrilled I was still able to do something like that."

"Wait, so, you don't want to do the District, but you want to do my last name?" I ask just to make sure.

He nods. "And I have some really good ideas too. Now stand up, I need to see what I could do with you."

I get off the table I was on and let him examine me. I am so glad my prep team gave me a paper gown to wear because this would have been a whole lot weirder.

"Come with me" he motions for me to fallow and I do, into another room, which has two leather chairs, nice carpeting, a counter, many mirrors with lights, and a little changing area.

"Now tonight is the parade at 5, and right now it is 3, so let's get started. Makeup first."

He pulls out a stool for me to sit on while he does my makeup. While he does it he tries to start conversations with me, but doesn't get much out of me.

I open my eyes and turn to the mirror to see that I have blue eyeshadow, getting lighter as it goes up my eyelid, silver eyeliner, a little blush, shinny lipgloss, and mascara on, that really brings out my brown eyes.

"I'm gonna do your hair after you get your outfit on. I'll be right back." He says before leaving the room.

I just sit on the stool examining the girl who used to be from a very poor District and now looks like she came from the...I don't know, just not D12.

Cinna comes into the room ten minutes later holding, what looks like a huge dress, under a white cover.

"If you don't mind,you might need help getting it on" he says.

Oh no.

"Ok" I say almost questioning.

I turn around and take of the paper gown, before I turn back around I feel something slipping over my head.

"Put your arms through these holes" he instructs me. I do and feel this weird see through fabric all the way down my arms.

After he is done putting it on me I turn around and look in the full length mirror. I can't believe what I see.

It is a dark blue, strapless, floor length dress, with a band under the chest, separating the flowy part from the top. The weird fabric I was talking about earlier, goes low on the shoulder, so not completely strapless, connects to the dress, and continues a little on the back. It also had this beautiful cape that dragged on the floor a little, and it had matching silver heels, little heels sense I don't really know to walk on them. (Note: her dress kinda looks like Elsa's dress in Frozen.)

I'd never thought I'd say this, "Ohh Cinna, it's beautiful" cause it was.

"Thank you, now let's get started with your hair and nails", he says.

I sit back on the stool and let him play with my hair until he has found a hairdo he likes. He decided to do a bun on the top of my head. It actually didn't look bad, sense I hate buns, with my brown-almond colored hair.

He then did my nails with a dark blue base and white designs on them.

"I was just wondering, how are you going to make the impression that I have ice powers?" I ask as my nails are drying.

"This" he said holding up something small in his hand.

He took it and stuck it on my nail so it looked like a little gem.

I furrow my eyebrows cause it really didn't make any sense to me. But, he stuck on nine more, one for each finger, and told me to stand up and I did.

He looked me up and down and then said "Ohh I almost forgot." Pulling out my locket I got from the baker, and fastening it around my neck.

"Now your complete. Well it's almost 5, so let's start heading down".

While we are going he tells and shows me how to use the nails. It's kinda confusing with all the hand movement but really I don't think it's going to be a problem.

When we get there almost every tribute is there. I don't care though.

I walk over to my chariot and run my fingers over the one of the horses back. It is amazing how well trained they are.

"Everyone get in their chariots. First chariot in 15", and with that everyone got into their chariot, fixed their outfit, and whatever else they needed to do.

While I got in my chariot I could feel some of the other tributes eyes on me. Probably wondering what my outfit had to do with D12.

Before you know it our chariot was moving. Ok Isabelle, now's your time to shine. I think to myself. I wait until we are at least ten ft out and start to work my "magic".

I start with little ice things then take the hand that Cinna told me has water powers and turn slightly around.

"Shwosh" with one quick movement I make water appear and rise up, then I take the other hand and freeze it. The crowd went wild and screaming my name. Everyone's eyes are on me now. I decide to put my cape "on water" instead of on fire. I look over to notice that Braydon has a cape too and mine as well put his "on water" sense that would look correct.

Before you know it President Snow gives a little speech, and we go back to the room before we left on the chariot to meet our stylists and our mentors.

"That was amazing", Effie comes running at me and embraces me in a hug.

"Nice job Sweetheart", Haymitch pats me on the back.

Cinna just smiles.

I look over to see Braydon with his stylist.

I notice that 15ft away from us are the District 2 tribute, staring holes into me. The boy was blond, monstrous, and could easily snap me in half. The girl looked around my age and height, but something told me that she was deadly too. Especially sense she had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that were glaring at me. The boy, I think his name was Cato, just looked like he was trying to think of ways to kill me.

"Lets go", Haymitch instructed us.

We fallowed him to the elevator and went up to the top level, sense that was ours and they go by Districts.

We got out of our costumes, washed up, had dinner, and went to bed a little early sense we had training tomorrow.

I laid in bed, fingers running over the locket, wondering "how could my life be worse".

Then what Haymitch said, "Make sure you watch to others closely. I am not going to interfere if you get an ally, just make sure you know what you are doing".

How am I supposed to get an ally?


	5. Chapter 5 the Encounter

I roll over to face the clock.

6:15am

I sigh and sit up knowing that if I go back to sleep then I will only get more nightmares...

I find the training outfit we are supposed to wear at the end of my bed. I quickly slip it on and decide that I will just take a shower after training.

I brush through my hair and make a perfect ponytail on the top of my head, and then head out to breakfast.

The only person there is Haymitch. Leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, good morning. Didn't think you'd be up this early." Haymitch said taking a sip of what I was assuming was liquor, sense that is like the only think he drinks.

"I uh, wanted to get some extra training in" I lied. Well not really cause I could use some but it wasn't the real reason.

I sat down grabbed a glass of water.

"Ok but it's only 6:45" he said looking at the clock. "And if you want to get extra training, you have to have a mentor go with you and there is probably more people who want to train too, so I would recommend going at like 7:30."

I did a little sigh when he said that he would have to go with me. I really wanted to train on my own but I guess I could get some good advice from him.

"You also, are gonna have to eat!"

I haven't really ate sense I got on the train so, yeah.

The next 45minutes are not the usual. Haymitch forces me to eat after ten minutes of arguing , but only gets me to eat a small bowl of oatmeal. I'm not really the breakfast type person, so I don't normally get a lot for this meal.

We head down to the training center where we check to see if anyone else was there.

The place was empty of people.

It was huge at least four stations, four with survival, and at least six other stations. There was also a sitting area overlooking the Training Center. I was assuming it was for the Gamemakers.

"So where do you want to start. I would suggest we start with something you are good at, so we can save the rest for when you actually have training."

I pointed to the knife throwing station and walked over to it.

I picked up five medium sized knives and started to kill the dummies.

I stayed there for about 20 min with nearly all the dummies dead and then looked around and walked to the archery station where I killed more dummies for the next ten minutes.

Tired, I looked around. Haymitch was nowhere to be seen. Where could he have gone? Maybe Effie called him or something.

Something caught my eye. Standing there in the shadows was District 2, Cato. Crap!

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. An actually trained tribute from 12." He said coming out of the shadows with a big smirk on his face.

"How long were you here?"

"Ohh, just to see you kill all those dummies."

Why him out of all the possible people, him.

"What do you want with me blondie?" I said walking over to the rope climbing station.

"Oh ok, I see how it is, just because I'm here your gonna stop."

I was totally ignoring him.

"You know, someone who has, I don't know, courage and strength, wouldn't just stop when someone watches."

That got my attention.

"Oh, you really want to "go" don't you, cause I can go right know. Pick something" I gestured around after jumping off the ropes.

"Swords."

A smirk crept to his face, probably knowing I hadn't seen a sword in my life. But hey, you never know...

I walked over to the sword fighting station and picked one up. He did to and got into a stance. He lunged at me, but I got out of the way and attempted to get him when he was lunging at me. It didn't exactly work. After a couple of my moves, I found an opening, when he wasn't ready, and got the sword out of his hand.

I dropped mine and walked away.

Hey, maybe I am really talented.

I headed towards the elevator to go back up to my level before actual training.

"Hey, wait." He called still on the sword fighting mat, looking shocked.

"What do you want blondie?"

"Well, first, don't call me blondie,"

"What do you want me to call you?"

"Let's just leave it at Cato, and there is an open spot in the careers if you would like to join us."

"Let me think," I said sarcastically, "No"

"Aww come on," he pleaded, "Your the best Twelve I've seen. You are, like, the same as Clove in knife throwing. You can out shoot, well Glimmer can't really shoot, so you are the best shooter. And", he paused, "you out sword fought me."

"Well that was just luck then, and my answer is a no." With that I left and the last thing I could here from him was "well keep thinking about it". Like that was going to happen.

I didn't dare tell anyone what happened down there. Haymitch would go wacko!

I stayed silent for the rest of the morning until we had to go down for the real training at 10.

When we got down there, almost everyone was there and the head trainer was about to go over rules and that stuff.

After a couple minutes of that I looked around to see almost all of the weapon stations filled up, so I headed to the rope tying station.

The trainer there was nice and showed me many useful nots. He also looked happy to have someone at his station.

I stayed there for and hour or so. I want to use my time wisely,so I did some of the survival stations and some other useful ones until lunch.

Lunch was uneventful.

I sat alone sense I didn't have anyone to sit with. There is no way I'm sitting with Braydon or even Cato. Wait why am I thinking about him...

After lunch, I headed for the monkey bars. These ones looked hard. Some bars had spokes and they were uneven. I still tried them though. The whole thing was about ten feet long and ten feet up.

I guess they want us to get used to trees. I already am but I still want to refresh my climbing.

The first couple bars were easy then about 5ft in then it changed to ropes. I grabbed onto the next one, my other hand on he one before.

"Rip" one of the sides on both ropes broke I was stuck. I couldn't reach the next one. Sometimes I really wish I wasn't that small!

I didn't want to jump cause I could easily break something even though there was a mat under this, I didn't want to take any chances. I looked below me and there stood Cato. He was talking to his, I'm assuming ally.

Then something popped into my mind. This had to work first though. Oh Cato, is this want you want?

"Hey Cato," I called. I am so bad. He looked up at me shocked. "Catch." And I let go. I don't know what I was thinking or doing.

I landed in his arms. He still looked shocked and a little worried.I Looked into his icy blue orbs. Patted his chest and then said "Thanks buddy. That was like a crazy trust thing."

He said something about that I've changed sense earlier and that have decided to be part of the careers. Ha!

He let me go and finally got back to his senses. He started to talk but I wasn't listening. I was busy examining my finger.

The top of my index finger was, like, dislocated or something.

"What's wrong",I finally heard him say.

"Oh, nothing," I say putting me hand behind me. It was obvious, but didn't care.

"Come on, let me see," he pleaded. I saw him blush a little while saying this. I have to admit I was kinda cute.

I gave in and showed him.

He moved it around and I heard a small pop. I winced. Whatever he did hurt.

"What was that." I asked. It was more of a command thought.

"It was dislocated, and I just got it back into place," I must have had a confused and worried look on my face because the next thing he said was "Don't worry, it will heal... Do you throw left?" He asked quietly, knowing that I didn't want anyone to know.

I shook my head, said I better get back to training, and left.

I throw with my right hand, and it was my left hand.

Gosh, I've seen him earlier and he is completely the opposite of what he was earlier.

I went back to the rope tying station and asked the trainer if he had anything for my finger. It still hurt.

He left and came back with this tape-like stuff. He wrapped that finger and the middle finger. Probably so it is more immobilized.

I just continued training for the rest of the day, though it was a little hard with my finger, but I made it through.

At the end of training I headed back up to my level and went to my room.

I didn't want anyone to know about my finger. So I asked for dinner in my room and fell asleep quickly when I laid down.

I still wasn't sure if my plan would work.


	6. Chapter 6 The Roof

"Hey Autumn." My best friend, Noel, called. I looked behind me where Noel was running to catch up to me.

"Hey." I replied when she caught up.

The weekend was a very strange weekend. Well first, my sister kept her distance with me, which was really weird, and then my room got strangely cold and hot during the night.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Your normally so perky."

"Oh, nothing. I'm just tired," I lied to her. Normally I wouldn't, but she's the kind of friend who likes to... What's the word... Be a part of things.

We walked the rest of the way to school silently.

In P.E. today, we had swimming. Oh, I forgot to mention that we are in sixth grade, middle school. Sense 7 and 8th grade use the pool, the P.E. teachers decided it would fair if we got to too.

We had a couple warm-up laps then racing. I was competitive with almost anything, so this should be interesting.

I stepped up to get ready to race and saw my sister next to me. Oh this got a whole lot better.

3,2,1, Go!

I dived not the water and swam as fast as I could.

Right as I passed my sister I felt warmth. They keep the pool at like 70 degrees Fahrenheit. But this was like at least five degrees warmer.

I learned I got second place, to my sister, well she is a swimmer anyway, I am a dancer, when I got out of the pool.

I wrapped up in a towel and let my body dry off.

When we are done with our race, we are supposed to everyone we raced against and say "good job".

I went to everyone and lastly my sister.

I held out my hand.

She took it almost nervously and said "good job" quickly and walked to the girls locker room.

~~~~Summer's POV~~~~

*Before the race*

I got into my stance at the edge of the lap pool.

I looked down the row of people I was racing against and saw my sister, in her stance, next to me.

3,2,1,Go!

I dived into the water and started swimming. I could tell my sister was in front of me, so I sped up a little. Did I mention I was competitive. My sister and I both are, very.

She started to slow down and that's when I passed her.

When I did, the water felt...cold? Just when I passed her. Then it went away.

I got first place int the race. Not really a surprise to me, I do competitive swimming.

Later, Autumn came up to me to shake my and and say good job.

I nervously shook her hand in fear of what just happened in the water and quickly said good job, before walking to the girls locker room and changing.

~~~~Autumn's POV~~~~

Instead of fallowing my sister into the locker room, I stayed and cheered Noel on.

*later that day*

When Summer and I got home, she went straight to our room.

She stayed there the whole night and only came down for dinner. Even then she sat on the other side of the table to where I was.

This made me kind of upset cause she is like the only person I can do things with and talk to, so I went and talked to her later in the evening.

Which, um, didn't go as planned.


End file.
